


No es un cuento eterno

by Thomary221B



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic Violence, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance, Songfic, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, bottom tom kaulitz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Tom supuso que Bill cambiaría pero no fue así.Tom tenía esperanzas que sería todo como antes.Bill se cansó de Tom.Bill destrozó a ese niño que una vez prometió proteger.





	1. El final del comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Historia inspirada en las canciones de "La bella y la bestia" de Porta & "Morir de amor" de Kudai. 
> 
> Escrito en el 2016.

Estás despertando por el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada, bajas con cualquier bata que estuvo a tu alcance y estás muy preocupado, no lo has visto desde hace dos días, no sabías como contactarlo ya que ni el móvil te respondía. 

—Bill...

Le llamas con una suave voz, él levanta el rostro y te ve con una sonrisa adornada con sorna. Está borracho y con unas ojeras muy prominentes. Lo usual desde hace seis meses, pero tienes siempre la esperanza que ya no haga eso pero lo sigue haciendo. 

—Tommi mi pequeño —se lanza a tus brazos y sientes el sofocante olor a alcohol, sientes que te ahogas.

—Bill...lo habías prometido, no más bebidas... —dices en un vano intento de recordarle a un borracho su promesa de hace cuatro días. 

—Ah...no hay que exagerar, no estoy tan mal. 

Se despega de ti con una mueca de molestia y sigue hablando.

—Además no pude decirle no a mi jefe cuando me esta invitando unas copas...

—Pero, ¿dos días Bill?

Le preguntas, y sabes que lo anterior es mentira. Siempre es una insulsa mentira, pero como he dicho tienes esperanzas. 

—Ya cállate Tom, me revienta la cabeza y tú vienes con tus tontos reclamos.

—No son tontos... —muerdes tu labio inferior—, has roto la promesa de no beber. 

—¿Puedes mantener la boca cerrada? 

Pasa de ti empujándote con su hombro y te quedas al comienzo de la escalera. Quieres llorar lo sé porque no sabes que hacer. Ya no es el mismo Bill que te enamoró, no es el mismo que todas las mañanas se levantaba con un buenos días más un beso ó el que te daba una suave caricia antes de dormir. 

Si ese Bill existió empiezas a creer que fue un espejismo. 

—¿Bill por qué?

Tu voz resuena a la nada mientras te desplazas hasta el suelo llorando en silencio. Para que no se enoje y te mande a callar a gritos, porque si ya empieza a levantarte la voz, a herirte verbalmente. 

Pero tienes una esperanza tan grande que recapacite, que no sabemos de donde las sacas. 

¿Acaso es debido al gran amor que sientes? 

Sorbiendo tu nariz vez aquel anillo que hace año y medio te dio, cuando se agacho en medio de todas esas personas en aquella cena familiar. Claro te has lanzado a sus suaves brazos luego de darle el sí ante todos, de aceptar pasar toda la vida con Bill. 

La joya brilla preciosa en esta noche tan fría de Alemania. Mientras te estás consumiendo por la tristeza y agonía de un matrimonio en picada. 

¿Cómo les envolvió la oscuridad? ¿Acaso esa oscuridad poseía nombre?

Te levantas y vas hacia la habitación que comparten juntos, lo vez plácidamente dormido en la cama, ocupándola toda. Tú te sientas en el sofá del frente y le observas, ya que cuando esta dormido Bill vuelve a ser esa persona hermosa que estás perdiendo sus recuerdos. 

¿Se quedaran juntos en la miseria? 

En este roto tiempo sus promesas se vuelven palabras olvidadas, te acurrucas así mismo, abrazando tus piernas y escondiendo tu rostro entre ellas. Deseando que acabe este dolor insonoro.

Lo que no sabías que esto era sólo el comienzo de todo, esto es tan poco con lo que irás enfrentando y dejáme decirte que guardes esas lágrimas para más adelante. 

Querido Tom estás tan cegado de amor pero no eres tonto, te darás cuenta cuando el tiempo lo amerite, por ahora sufre con las palabras de un hombre alcohólico que hiere con palabras y mañana en la tarde te esta enviando notas de disculpa y pequeños regalos. Lo usual.  
  
Así que bienvenido a este cuento sin eternidad.


	2. Una infidelidad por cada rosa

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad Georg? 

—Yo no te mentiría Tom...

Cortas la llamada bufando sin saber que hacer, ya es domingo y Bill no vuelve no da indicios de aparecer y tú tienes miedo. 

¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Estará bien? ¿Ha comido? ¿Ha hecho caso al doctor que tome sus medicinas a tiempo? 

Pero querido, no te mientas las verdaderas preguntas son aquellas que voy a mencionar.

¿Está tomando? ¿Drogando? ¿Fornicando? ¿Engañándote? 

Eso último te causa un estremecimiento total, te tiembla el labio al creerlo capaz, ¿es cómo confiar cuando ya han roto muchas promesas? 

Pero sigues esperanzado como siempre, un iluso al que le van a romper sus pobres sueños. Debes entender que ya nada es como antes y que ese amor que te tiene fue una mentira. 

Niegas y sigues sentado en la sala esperando que aparezca, ya falto poco minutos para que sea Lunes y no has pegado el ojo desde el viernes. ¿Cómo le vas a explicar a tu jefa esas ojeras? No vas a ir y decirle "Hey señora Lena, perdone estas ojeras es que mi marido no ha aparecido todo el fin de semana"

De nuevo sientes esa necesidad de echarte a llorar al marcar de nuevo el móvil de Bill y que te mande al buzón de voz. Aún así, de alguna manera tus plegarias son escuchadas y oyes un click de la puerta, ahí lo vez con una mala cara, posiblemente borracho pero lo que capta tu atención al haber corrido hacia él, es el fuerte olor a perfume femenino y ni que decirles de esas marcas en su cuello.

—¿Q-Qué diablos es eso? —tu voz suena inquietantemente gangosa. 

—¿Esto? —Bill descaradamente te enseña el chupetón—, ¿acaso no es obvio?

Tu rostro se contrae y aprietas tus dedos en la camiseta de Bill, si se te había antojado ponértela. 

—¿Dónde has estado? Desde el viernes nos has venido a casa —dices con la cabeza gacha—, llamé a tu trabajo y me dijeron que no has aparecido el sábado.

Escuchas que chasquea su lengua y como un cervatillo retrocedes asustado. 

—Tom me haces el favor de no llamar y joder en mi trabajo cada vez que no aparezco... —niega—, no mejor no lo tomes como favor, te ordeno que no llames a nadie, ¿has entendido?

—P-Pero Bill...pensé que te había pasado algo y yo n... —eres interrumpido por ese hombre que juro amarte toda la vida. 

—Mira Tom no vengas con tus jodidos peros, ahora iré a dormir. 

Y se fue a dormir, tú te has quedado en la sala apretando el teléfono de casa tiritando de frío ya que no quieres ir a dormir con él, no quieres compartir cama con alguien que te ha faltado el respeto y botado a la basura sus votos matrimoniales. 

Créeme no serán los únicos problemas. 

Amanece y te despiertas por la luz de fuera, frotas tus ojos y ves la hora. Ya es tarde para el trabajo, no te queda de otra que llamar por tu ausencia el día hoy, te vas a excusar por una dolencia, es que ni ganas tienes de poner un pie afuera, no con todo lo acontecido anoche. 

El sonido del timbre interrumpe tu desayuno que más parece almuerzo. 

Abres la puerta y ves a un hombre con un ramo de rosas, te hace firmar y entras, te encuentras intrigado ya que no sabes quien lo manda, bueno porque Bill siempre te deja pequeños regalos pero nunca rosas. Notas una pequeña nota. 

·Lo siento Tom...no era yo ayer, perdonáme bebé soy un idiota hoy hablaremos de lo que nos pasa, de lo que te pasa y lo que me pasa, te amo no lo dudes ¿sí?·

Te abrazas a esas rosas y no evitas sonreír, es que eres tan tonto en creer esa nota, más bien, perdón no eres tonto eres un iluso con el espejismo que ese te da. 

Siempre le das la razón aunque su libreto era predecible. 

Y no mentía ya que te diste cuenta noche tras noche en las largas horas de la madrugada, te quedabas solo esperando por él, oliendo cada diferente día un perfume nuevo, pensaste que la primera vez fue un desliz por estar tomado pero no es así. 

Y cada vez se llenaba la casa de más rosas, algunas marchitas, algunas rotas, algunas en un florero y tú en medio de la cama llorando. 

La última vez fue la gota que colmo el vaso, Bill se había atrevido de llevar a una mujer a la casa, a la de los dos que con mucho esfuerzo consiguieron, te has llenado de tanto coraje y te has olvidado que a una mujer no se la agrede pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? La tomaste y la has botado a la calle, Bill como el sinvergüenza que es empezó a reclamarte.

—¿Qué mierdas has hecho? 

—¿Todavía lo preguntas? —estás hecho un manojo de nervios, tu corazón esta rompiéndose.

—Mira Tom no vengas a reclamar, ¿entiendes? —te toma del brazo y te duele, mucho ya que el agarre se ejerce con mucha fuerza.

—Suelta...me duele...

—Te jodes Tom...esa tía era una importante mujer de la compañía —te dice.

—Tan importante como para que te la folles, ¿no?

—Claro...ya que hace mucho tú ni me cumples. 

Tragas saliva ya que hace mucho no tienen relaciones, es que no querías entregarte a un borracho Bill que sólo te hería por más que lo amabas tenías miedo. Miedo a tu propio esposo. 

—Eres un descarado...me has estado engañado en mi puta cara estas últimas semanas, Bill...¿me amas tanto para engañarme? Porque soy el puto iluso que se cree todas estúpidas promesas y malditas notas. 

—Bah —te suelta y se ve una marca en tu muñeca—, no me esperes hoy. 

Toma su chaqueta para salir de casa y tú con el poco coraje que te queda corres a la puerta. 

—No, no irás a ningún lado Bill...no me hagas esto. 

—Sal de la puerta.

—No. 

—Sal de la maldita puerta o sino... —te amenaza.

—¿Sino qué? —querido no debiste enfrentarlo.


	3. Golpes y mil perdones

Se conocieron en una tarde de invierno cuando tú ibas cursando el primer año de secundaria, era tarde y tus pequeñas piernas corrían lo más que podían, te has quedado dormido por estar hasta altas horas de la noche viendo ese programa de artistas. 

Y en esa carrera de vuelta a clases luego de unas vacaciones de medio año merecidas te has chocado con alguien en la entrada de la escuela. 

Te has caído sentado y apunto de gritar grosería y media, él te ayudo a levantarte.

—Lo siento. 

—N-No a ti disculpa —tus rastas las cuales tenías en ese entonces fueron de ayuda para camuflar tu rostro, es que ni tiempo has tenido de amarrarlas. 

—¿Hemos llegado tarde no?

Viste que el señor Jost ha cerrado la puerta y deben esperar el siguiente turno, das un suave suspiro resignado mientras asientes a lo dicho por ese muchacho de cabellos azabaches y lindo rostro. 

—¿Eres nuevo? —preguntas.

—Sí...es raro que alguien en su último año escolar venga a mitad de año, ¿no?

—A-Algo así... —te andas preguntando porque estás tan nervioso e incluso tartamudeando. No es normal en ti.

—Por cierto soy Bill Kaulitz y ¿tú pequeño?

Has fruncido el ceño ya que sólo tu madre te dice así, pero irrazonablemente te gusta escucharlo de él.

—Tom...T-Trumper. 

—Tom...¿puedo llamarte Tommi? 

Con ese rostro que te ha ofrecido te lo quedas guardado en tu memoria hasta el día de hoy. Y así se hicieron adultos juntos viviendo muchas emociones, experiencias y primeras veces, no faltan el rechazo de la familia y de esos amigos de apariencia e intolerantes. 

Bill se fijó que eras frágil ante las palabras llenas de odio, discriminación y decepción. Así que se tomó la tarea de siempre cuidarte y protegerte de esas cosas, y dejas que te cuide, te mime y que todas las noches se despida de ti con un "Te amo no lo olvides"

Pero él mismo te está destrozando ahora. 

Se olvido esas palabras, mientras tú ahora recuerdas eso. 

—Me...h-has golpeado. 

Bill retrocede un poco asustado, mientras tú estás en el suelo cerca a la puerta que has querido bloquear para que no se vaya de la casa. 

Es muy seguro que tengas el labio roto porque sientes un suave sabor férrico.

—Tú...te has entrometido en mi camino... yo —lo sientes hablar muy despacio mientras se agacha a tu altura —, Tommi ...yo lo siento, mi amor...

Se abraza de ti y empiezas a llorar, es que eres muy frágil corazón y quieres a ese Bill risueño que conociste en secundaria. 

A ese Bill que te traía dulces en cada recreo, a ese Bill que cada noche se colaba a tu habitación a darte las buenas noches ó ese Bill que se enfrento a toda tu familia para dejarte ser su novio. 

No quieres al Bill de ahora, no a este que se encarga de hacer tu corazón un moretón. 

¿Después de eso hubo perfectos días? ¿Puedes oír risas ó llantos? ¿"Te amo pequeño" ó "Perdón, no era yo. No volverá a pasar"? 

¿El mañana nunca llegaría?

Tus colegas te preguntan por ese labio roto, por ese nuevo moretón y tú le dices que te has caído en el baño y/o te has caído en la estación del metro.

¿Por qué tanto maquillaje? Oh si, era para borrar muchos horrores más. 

No miento que quieras renunciar, no puedes seguir con este juego, no esta quedando nada aparte de las lágrimas y sigues agonizando entre sus brazos. 

¿Cuánto podrás continuar?

—Bill, ¿qué hice? 

Si hubieras sabido que ibas a vivir todo esto no hubieras hecho una audición para ser parte de esto, porque cada puñetazo se vuelve luego un "Te amo y lo siento", cada grito se vuelve "No lo volveré hacer" y tú dices que estás bien, no hay que preocuparse que todo volverá hacer como antes. 

Lo amas por eso lo perdonas.


	4. Un cuento infeliz

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? 

—Violencia familiar, homicidio e intento de suicidio oficial Urbanová. 

—¿Dónde está el criminal?

—Lo tienen detenido en la unidad y los peritos ya están tomando muestras en la casa, el cuerpo ya esta siendo trasladado a la morgue.

Aquel oficial entra a la casa la cual es como las demás una muy ordenada, hogareña y muy cuidada pero el escenario cambia cuando uno entra a la escena del crimen. 

La cama yace desordenada, en el suelo hay muestras de sangre y otros fluidos a los cuales no quiere mencionar Urbanová, está viendo las fotografías en las mesas de noche y otras tiradas en el suelo. Ropa desgarrada y sin estorbar a los peritos entra al baño en donde el intento de suicidio dejó las cuchillas. 

—Tal parece que hubo defensa —señala la lampara de noche.

—Urban...¿cómo se llamaba la víctima?

—Thomas Trumper, 23 años, ex estudiante de enfermería y casado con William Kaulitz, su homicida. 

Urbanová suspiró quedamente, era un caso más de todo los días que tenía que afrontar, no importase que fue una pareja heterosexual, homosexual o lo que fuese, era lo típico y jodidamente daba coraje no poder hacer nada cuando los actos ya estaban consumados. 

—¿Quién aviso? 

—La vecina del costado escucho gritos y amenazas. 

—Hemos visto el cuerpo y ya presentaba hematomas anteriores —pronunció un segundo perito.

—Bien, iré a hablar con esa escoria. 

Urbanová iba hacia la unidad donde lo tenían resguardado de otros oficiales, vio en el camino el anillo que desde hace dos años porta, muerde sus labios y piensa en Milos su esposo. Aquel chico que salvo de las garras de un hombre igual que ese Kaulitz. 

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No era yo...se los juro, no era yo... —Veía como su rostro era empapado de una corriente de lágrimas. 

Sí, lágrimas que ya no podrán hacerte volver a la vida. 

—Llevénlo. 

La prensa ya acechaba el lugar y era seguro que esto iba ser el pan del día. 

Cariño sé que tus últimas horas no fueron las mejores, sé que has rogado para que alguien te salve de las garras de la bestia que una vez juró protegerte de todo mal pero en realidad el mal era él. La sombra del horror era proyectada por Bill. 

El caballero se volvió la bestia. 

Tú el pobre que dejó llevarse por sus garras. 

—Si no era mío no tenía que ser de nadie, ¿entienden?

Tu bestia declaró ante la audiencia en aquel juzgado, y lo más probable era que lo llevaran a un centro psiquiátrico. 

Tu familia al lado derecho del juzgado imploraba justicia en un mar de lágrimas, tu madre estaba devastada sin ánimos de querer seguir adelante es que se llevaron a su único hijo, le arrebataron de su regazo a su niño, le quitaron de ti. 

La única mujer del lado izquierdo era la hermana menor de Bill. La cual sólo estaba ahí para ver como su hermano perdía un poco más la cordura y al igual que tu familia pedía justicia. 

Tom tú no pienses en donde quieras que estás ha sido tu culpa, no lo ha sido en absoluto sólo puedo decir que te cegaste de amor. 

El amor puede ser la cosa más maravillosa del mundo si lo sabes manejar pero sino es la cosa más dolorosa que puede llegar a ser. 

Amor es quererte también a ti mismo, pero perece que te olvidaste de ti y dejaste que te consuma las pocas migajas de amor de esa bestia. 

Créeme que si hubieras tomado otra decisión está hubiera sido otra historia, pero este es el mundo real aquí no hay un "vivieron felices para siempre", ni siquiera existe un siempre ya que tenemos una efímera existencia. 

Al final sólo hay cuentos infelices y cuentos reales. 

En todo caso el final de un cuento lo escribe uno y tú Tom le pusiste ese final.


End file.
